The present invention relates to a fluid compressor, more particularly to a fluid compressor having an inclined disk, hereinafter referred to as "inclined disk type fluid compressor", such as has recently become widely used in automobile air-conditioning systems.
An inclined disk type fluid compressor comprises a cylinder block, a driving shaft rotatably mounted in said cylinder block, an inclined disk plate rigidly secured to said driving shaft, pistons slidingly disposed in cylinder bores formed in said cylinder block, and shoe means for operatively connecting said inclined disk to said pistons, so that said pistons are slidingly and reciprocally moved in said cylinder bores when the inclined disk is rotated, thereby compressing fluid, such as, gas media for cooling. In an inclined disk type fluid compressor having no lubrication pump, lubrication oil is mixed with the fluid to be compressed in the form of mist, which is supplied to the portions of the compressor to be lubricated. Such a lubrication system, however, is not that efficient. The efficiency is especially poor in compressors for automobile air-conditioning systems, since there is a tendency in such compressors to reduce the amount of lubrication oil in the gas cooling media in order to improve the cooling capacity. Therefore, ball or roller bearings have conventionally been used for all radial bearings rotatably supporting said driving shaft in the cylinder block. It has been difficult to use less expensive sliding bearings for the same purpose.